When Forbidden Worlds Collide
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: John was the gloomiest merman that the island had to offer. The only thing he would ever do is lay in the sun for endless hours. But when a Forbidden ship full of pirates came along; his world as he knew it changed. He didn't know it at first, but when he locked eyes with a fellow pirate with dark, curly hair and grey-blue eyes - Their worlds Collided* Johnlock*Mer!john*Pirate!lock
1. A New Beginning

When Forbidden World Collide

Chapter 1

Flapping his tail around in admiration, John soaked the heavy sunray's gleaming across his smooth skin. The merman loved to lie in the sun for endless hours. He would always be found under the sun. When it becomes late and the sun lowers under the endless sky, he quickly swims back to his small cave to rest.

The beautiful merman continued to sunbath in the warm, white sand when he saw it. He didn't know what it was at first, but when the large wooden thing moved closer to shore, he got a closer look. There were human all over the floating object, roaring and roaming across the stiff craft.

John crawled closer to the ocean to plan an escape from the chaos that was about to take place. He learned about humans in school but not a soul ever talked about them. John had always wondered if it were that nobody had lived to tell the tale.

He was on the shoreline to the bay when he started to feel dizzy. He knew that swimming wouldn't help his case, but he needed to get as far away from the humans as possible.

He lazily turned his head to look at the people who were now exiting the object and looking around the unexplored terrain. They must have liked what they had seen because they were waving at the others to come down too.

John whimpered as a breeze of cool air drafted across the night sky.

John froze when he heard distant footsteps slowly inching forward. He turned and looked behind himself with a gasp.  
Lurking behind him was a human that looked positively stunning. The merman had never seen anything like the human. The human had unruly dark chocolate curls that looked black against the night sky. He also had pale grey-blue eyes that burst with light when John looked into them. The merman's heart fluttered out of his chest to the strange human.

The merman stared at the human as the human stared at him. When the human opened his mouth, the merman's heart stopped beating.

"I thought that your kind was only a sheer fairytale. You can wipe off that stupid look on your face, it's unbecoming." The human had a deep, rich voice that kept ringing in John's ears.

John dramatically huffed in retort. When he was about to flee to the cool water, the human jumped and grabbed the merman's arm. The mortal clutched the arm tightly as he brought it to his face.

John turned his head and looked in the ocean as if he were calling for help. The human took the defensive look on John's as a negative sign and let go.

"I apologize if that made you feel uncomfortable. You aren't like most mermans'. You are an outcast, which explains why you were laying on the beach in the first place. The indentations in the sand explain that you cannot lean on your shoulder. Possibly a encounter with another human, or a mermaid. Your people disapprove of your actions, therefor, outcast".

John looked offended and puffed out a sigh and jumped quickly into the water. John got about ten feet in the bay when he heard a call. He poked the top of his head out of the water and listened to the human.

"My name is Sherlock and I would never hurt you! I find you fascinating and would ask you to join my crew. Think about it," Sherlock yelled. John just turned and swam to his dark cave to rest for the night.

X(0oOo0)X

John woke up to a _tap._

Startled, he jumped up and hit his head on the rock above his head. He looked around the cramped cave, then swam up to the surface of the ocean. He peaked his head out of the water, his ears sticking out of the water ever so slightly. John noticed that the ship that was once on shore was gone.

John swam closer to the shore to take his regular position of tanning. The merman was close to the shore when he felt the small tremor. He gasped and crawled up the warm sand. He looked back at the water for answers when he saw a small crack forming in the sand. He looked at it, dumbfounded.

"Don't be so surprised, there will be an earthquake in about five minutes. This is just the beginning. On this island, earthquakes will warm the water to boiling point. Don't ask why, it's different on each continent. This is the reason we are here, to observe the diversity between the spiritual islands, our lands aren't like yours." Sherlock said as he appeared from behind a palm tree.

John melodramatically rolled his eyes and huffed at the human.

"Do you ever talk? What are you called?"

John thought about swimming away, but decided against it because the water looked like it was steaming.

"Johnakae", call me a John," John hasn't used his voice since 'The attack'. He didn't know proper human language, so he tried his best.

"Why you here? What happen to home?" John had said with a look of confusion.

"All your questions will be answered soon just come with me and be on my boat. Our crew would be more than…pleased to have you join us." Sherlock said as he blushed ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry s'lock. I have home here. Happy." John said as he observed the exquisite human.

"John", Sherlock said as he took a small step towards the merman. John flinched at the movement but stayed calm otherwise. "Come with me." John had barely had time to answer. The earthquake was starting.

X(0oOo0)X

Sherlock paused at his speech when he saw John's scrunched up face. He felt sorry for John because he was going to be alone.

Like _him._

John fell backwards and landed on the hot sand. He whimpered as the merman arched his back off the ground and pointed his shining, golden tail up into the blistering air. Sherlock rushed forward to his mermaid and knelt down on the sand. Now he knew why John was trying to get away from the sand; the sand was scorching. He jumped up from the sand but bent down to pick up the whimpering merman. When he did so, he held John in his arms, not ever wanting to let go. Sherlock walked back to his ship (which was on the other side of the island). He knew the autonomy of a merman, the needed water every hour at least. Sherlock knew that the ship was around the corner, but he ran anyway. He would never want to risk John.

Sherlock started to run to his ship, still carrying the merman who had Passed out sometime on the way. Sherlock knew that the merman would want answers when he would wake up on a strange ship. He didn't seem to know what a ship was.

Sherlock reached his ship and crawled up the latter, holding John up to his chest tighter. He climbed aboard and looked around for his crew. They weren't there, or even on the ship. He put John down and went to his cabin. Sherlock had always dreamed about having a mermaid or merman, but he gave the dream up when he hit his youth years. But he kept his large tank just in case he was to run into one.

Sherlock put John in the empty tank and watched as the merman settled to the bottom of the clear glass.

John was _beautiful. Stunning. _

John's bright blond hair was cut so you couldn't see his ears or forehead. He had stormy blue eyes that glowed in the sunlight. His tail was a golden yellow that would shine in or out of water. Sherlock wondered if John had a mate or at least a friend. He didn't think John did, because John was an outcast. Sherlock would only wonder why.

**Authors**** Note-** I'm back with a new story! If you liked the start of this fic, let me know! Feel free to give me ideas and such. I'll really appreciate reviews, favorites and follows! Thanks for reading, there is more to come~

_Lemony Prescott_


	2. The Blushing Merman

When Forbidden Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

_Sherlock wondered if John had a mate or at least a friend. He didn't think John did, because John was an outcast. Sherlock would only wonder why._

When John woke up in a tank he panicked. He had heard stories about the unfortunate merpeople who were tanked or caged. The stories always ended in 'experimentation'. The victim always died, that piece of information never helped John feel better about humans.

John swam around the tank to sense out the borders. John noticed the surroundings of his captor's cabin. John then deduced that he was on a pirate's ship.

_Sherlock's _ship

The angry merman banged on the glass, no. _fake_ glass. 'Stupid, cheep pirates', John thought.

Sherlock then burst through the door. John flinched back against the plastic tank as the thick door slammed the wall with a loud noise. Sherlock rushed to the crouching merman's side. He put both of his hands on the tank and waited for a response. John lifted his head from his arms, his blond hair shining in the process.

"I'm sorry John; I didn't think you would react like that. You must have learned stories about humans? They are wrong. We haven't had any contact with merpeople, that's why I was fascinated with you at first. I still am, but you aren't in any shape to be experimented on." Sherlock wondered if he had said something wrong as he took in the look on John's face.

John's eyes were wide with shock, and then narrowed as he glared daggers at the pirate. He looked fairly pale for his tanned self. Sherlock moved so he was standing up and looking down at John, mentally telling John that he was the superior.

"John, you need to know that I am not a monster who would tear you to pieces. I happen to know someone who would love to tear you apart for examination, but 'm not. Do you know why? Of course not! Your mine to experiment on and mine to befriend; I never wished to scare you, only to alert you that you are on my ship, and will do what I ask.

"I-…you're stuck with me and my ship. Nobody is permitted to visit you, including my crew. They will go on with their duties without knowledge of your presence. Nod if you understand", Sherlock said as he paced back and forth on the wooden floor. He abruptly looked up in time to observe the trembling merman nod his head without looking at Sherlock.

"Good. I understand that you need to eat. I haven't a clue about your diet, although, I would love to observe your hunting strategies."

John looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes. 'Did he really just say that?' John was lost in a storm on questions. He then swam to the surface of the cramped tank.

"No. You no see me hunt. I do on own." Sherlock looked troubled by John's sudden declaration; he didn't want to accept the blonds' newly formed boundaries. Sherlock looked at his feet with a pout. He then jumped on his small bed and sulked, wiggling his toes as if he were in deep thought.

"Fine", he mumbled into his thick pillow. "But I need to go with you. You have to stay away from the water. There will also be large cracks formed into the ground. I will give you…humble amounts… of seclusion, if you prefer". Sherlock said as he raised his head and looked at the beautiful merman's head poke out of the water.

"I would like that. Why you look at me like that?" John's tone was curious and light.

Sherlock blushed hard and looked to the cabin door. "Look at you like what? Do you always talk like that?"

"Talk like what? I talk normal for merman. I notice you look at my face and turn to attempt to hide your blush. Do I sense a little crush Sherlock?" John had used in a casual tone, no longer speaking in his confused accent.

Sherlock blushed furiously as he tried to change the subject. "You used the wrong vocabulary in the wrong sequence on purpose? Why? Is it some kind of trend? Of course it is! You remarked to how the 'regular' merman's talked around. So they must have used that language to attract a mermaid! That has got to be the stupidest trend that had ever started. So why are you using it with me? Do I sense a little crush John?" It was John's turn to blush.

Seeing John blush like how he did made Sherlock's stomach do a flip. Sherlock made it his goal to make John blush once again later on in the day.

"That was brilliant! How did… you did that deducing thing didn't you? Are you sure you're not trying to impress me?" John said as he hooked his arm around the rim of the tank, exposing his toned chest and stomach in the process.

"No, I'm trying to impress you. By the way you just flexed your muscles, I succeeded".

Sherlock smiled in triumph as John's face went scarlet, then disappeared under the water.

Sherlock chuckled to himself. His blood ran cold as heard a knock on his door.

**Authors Note-** I would really enjoy feedback! Feel free to review, favorite, and follow! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading, there is more to come~

Lemony P.


	3. Crabby' Moods

When Forbidden Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Not mine_

_Sherlock chuckled to himself. His blood ran cold as heard a knock on his door._

Sherlock was up in a flash. John had managed to settle at the bottom of the tank to remain somewhat unnoticed. Sherlock peered through the crack from when he had opened to door. He glared upon his first mate, Greg Lestrade.

"Ello, just thought that you should know that we will be serving crab tonight. There was a whole bunch of them just lying on the shore! Wonder what happened to them, because there was a bunch of fish there too".

"Good to know. Get everybody off my ship within the next five minutes. I…need to do something." Sherlock felt guilty that he hadn't taken John out to hunt yet. He should have taken him out instead of flirting with him.

Greg looked at Sherlock like he was glowing. "Wha-…Why? We are all at our posts doing our work! You can't be serious…"

"Do what I say, Lestrade. Have a little trust in me."

Lestrade looked away was he swore under his own breath. "Fine, but you have to deal with the rest of the crew after you do whatever you are going to do. I trust you, but I can't help but feel worried that something will go wrong. You know what your brother will do if he hears that you…did something." Sherlock stopped listening halfway during Greg's speech, but tuned back at the mention of his dense brother.

"Mycroft is naturally slow ever how. Stop being tedious and get my crew off this ship or so help me!" Sherlock was utterly fuming with annoyance.

"Fine…Fine", Lestrade couldn't think of something else to say.

Greg turned and walked out to command his crewmates. Sherlock slammed the wooden door with a huff. He turned to look at John. John was at the bottom of the tank, vehemently glaring at something under Sherlock's bed. Sherlock turned his head to look at what John was watching. He froze and had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

It was a crab, a huge one too.

John snapped his head up to look at Sherlock as he snarled. Sherlock looked at John and nodded as he understood what John wanted him to do.

Sherlock slowly walked over to his bed and bent down to observe John's prey. It was a massive blue crab. Sherlock looked back at John, who was currently giving Sherlock a defiant stare that was mentally warning him to back off.

Sherlock got the memo as he stood up to find something to pick the crab up without getting pinched. Sherlock's grey eyes landed on a pair of sky blue ones. John must have known what Sherlock was looking for.

John leaped out of the cool water and landed on the wooden floor with a _thud_. John didn't move for a moment as his blue orbs seek out Sherlock's grey orbs. Their eyes met and they burst out into a fit of giggles. Their giggle fest was stopped when no other than Greg Lestrade walked through the door and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him, his mouth hanging wide open. At that moment, the blue crab climbed away to safety.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Greg was sitting on Sherlock's bed as he stared at the merman who was watching Greg with squinted eyes barley peaking out of the water's surface. He didn't even think that this was possible. '_It was a merman for Christ sake! What the hell…' _Lestrade was lost in thought by the time Sherlock started to talk.

"I understand that you may be shocked by John's -"

"–May be shocked?! It's a Mermaid for heaven's sake!" John growled at the word 'mermaid' and lunged until his toned body was flush against the cold glass.

"I a MERMAN. Don't you compare me to those witches, human! I will be considered a recluse because those stupid, self-centered spoiled brats! Humans say merpeople gracious, peaceful creatures, we be vile too. And I not a 'it', I have name, by way. I Johnakae. You no get to summon me! You stupid being! You no idea what you just caused stir from me and through me! I may not 'magical, but I give you a pretty harsh right hook!" Sherlock himself flinched from the harshness of the merman's voice. Greg looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I didn't mean to upset you, merman. I'm just trying to keep up with all of this madness! You're not even supposed to exist! I'm still thinking that this is some kind of experiment gone wrong from Sherlock!"

John cringed at the word 'experiment'.

"I trust 'lock. He won't do something like 'experiments' you speak of."

Sherlock blushed at the nickname that John gave him. He blushed harder when Lestrade sent a smirk his way.

"Oh, what do you have to say…'lock?" Sherlock gave Greg a death glare as Lestrade smirked yet again. "I didn't know that you were on a first name basis with a fish."

Fuming, John swam down from the surface and back up so his toned chest was poking out of the water as his arms held on to the rim of the small tank.

"You no call Sherlock 'lock. That my thing! Besides, I. Am. NOT. FISH. Get that through your old, crinkly skull, being!" John smirked when he heard Sherlock laugh.

Greg looked offended and stood up to face off the Merman.

For your information, I'm bloody thirty-two years old! Tell me, how old are you?"

John _beamed_.

"I's a three hundred and twenty-one years of age. You a snot-nosed, crying baby to me."

Greg scoffed, "You don't even speak right! You use the wrong grammar in the wrong places!"

Both Sherlock and Lestrade froze in place, forgetting their train of thought. '_John was three hundred and twenty-one?!_ _Where the heck had he been? What had he seen? WHY WAS HE AN OUTCAST?!' _ Sherlock's mind flooded with unanswered questions.

"Well, you could be God's great grandfather!" John tiled his head and furrowed his brow at the word 'god'.

'What you speak of, mortal? What a 'god'?"

Sherlock felt like slapping John because of the way he was speaking.

"John you can pretty much shut up now." Sherlock said as he stood and went over to the tank to look at John in the eye.

"Oh, but come on? I'm just having a 'little fun! Greggy doesn't seem to care, do ya Gregory'o'boy?"

Greg's face turned red at the pet name John gave him. "Don't call me that. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh Lestrade, always so tedious. John was talking wrong for a reason. He did it to bother you. You didn't seem to notice, so he kept pestering you till you got mad. Like I said- Tedious."

Greg looked at John and gave him a evil glare. "Well, I'll be leaving yall to it," Greg pointed his index finger at John and said "Don't you even think about trying anything with me!" John gave him an innocent look but when Greg turned to leave, John stuck out his tongue.

"Well, I think that I got through to him, don't you?" John said as he re-positioned himself on the edge.

"Depends on when you say 'got through to him', you surly got through his nerves. He hates you."

John smiled triumphantly, "Good".

Sherlock gave John a raised eyebrow and then they burst into another fit of giggles.

"John? We really need to find you something to eat. The crab has escaped. Wise move. If you were making that same face you gave the poor crab at me, I would be on the next ship out of here."

"Thank god you're here; now find me something to eat!" Sherlock gave John a flirtatious wink before he went through the thick door to find a poor unfortunate crab.

**Authors Note- **Review! Thanks for the feed guys! I appreciate it, really! :D

_Lemony P._


	4. Remembering the Past

When Forbidden Worlds Collide  
Chapter 4

"_Thank god you're here; now find me something to eat!" Sherlock gave John a flirtatious wink before he went through the thick door to find another poor, unfortunate crab._

Sherlock left John beet crimson. The curly haired boy didn't think that John would react to a simple wink like how he did. Sherlock just shrugged it off and climbed down the ladder to the large domain covered in sand. He looked around for his crew; he never gave them a particular destination to settle. He spotted a fellow pirate and decided to go and utter a warning.

He cautiously walked up to the pirate; he observed that he didn't see a tattoo on his wrist that he and his crew got when they first formed a union. Sherlock then recognized the man instantly.

"Mycroft. What do I owe the pleasure? Did you run out of cake?"

"Dear brother", Mycroft said with a grin. "I come upon you to ask if it is true."

Sherlock paled.

"W-what is true?"

"The rumor is that you discovered something amazing. Stunningly beautiful."

Sherlock felt ice grip his heart. "What? Get on with it!"

"You discovered this." Mycroft wailed his arms around himself. Sherlock sighed in relief and nodded obediently.

"Yes, My, I found an island that has yet to be mapped on our maps. We are stuck here, you know? The waters are boiling and the crew and I shall not go out to sea."

Mycroft's face paled.

"What would Mummy say?

Sherlock looked at his leather boots with a humorless grin.

"What do you honestly think mummy would say? Do you think she would have been pound that her youngest became a freaking pirate?! What? Wipe of that stupid grim off your stupid face!"

Mycroft lifted his head so he was looking down his bulky nose at his younger brother. "There is a reason for everything, little brother."

And with that, Mycroft walked away and disappeared behind the palm trees.

X(0oOo0)X

John was bored out of his mind. He would be swimming in the lukewarm water one minute, and then he would be sulking the next. The blond just wanted his Sherlock to come back and adore him. He will just suffer till his Shirley would take his boredom away.

But when the door opened, it _wasn't_ Sherlock.

This man was medium height with slick black hair. The strange man's hollow brown eyes burned through John's sweet blue ones. The man didn't look surprised like how 'Greg' did. He just looked _empty_.

The merman flinched when the intruder inched closer to his tank. The man put his both of his hands on the tank as he planted his forehead on the glass. John sank till he was as far away from the prowler as possible, since he was in a tank

John cringed when the man spoke.

"He actually did it, didn't he?"

The merman cocked his head to the right slightly. A pink flush spread across the man's face as he chuckled slightly.

"You do look rather adorable like that, all oblivious and confused. I'm talking about Sherlock Holmes. Do you even know what I'm saying? Can you speak my language? Because if you did, that would be sooo unpredictable."

John blushed at the word 'adorable'. The merman hated being called a name, let alone adorable. So he swam up to the top of the tank and poked his head out of the water; his tail shining in the process.

The brown eyed man watched in awe.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this cabin?"

The man just tilted his head back and laughed. "I've always loved the feisty ones. What does he see in you?

"Jim Moriarty. Hiii," Jim said as he looked up and down John's toned body and tail. John felt so exposed; he rested into a defensive position.

"Look, I don't know what you want, but I –"

"– No. I want you to come with me. But before you do, I need to know your conditions."

John's brow furrowed as he swayed his tail in the clear water.

"My conditions? I thought that I was going to be forced to go with a bloke, who I just met, and leave with him like he owned me! I was not aware that I was an object let alone one to be owned! Because If I do have 'an owner', it would be Sherlock Holmes."

Jim just smirked and watched in awe as the merman started to get irritated. He thought it was _delightful_.

John stared into the endless brown eyes. The merman wasn't sure what was with 'Jim Moriarty', but he didn't like it. He felt so exposed when he was in the sight of Jim.

_Just like Sherlock_.

That's when it hit him. Jim was like Sherlock. They both are hyper smart and eye-catching. But why him? Why would two striking blokes want with a plain, normal merman? Why would they think that he is special? Because he is blond? Because he has a tail? Why would they ever even give him a second look? What is different about him to them? Why would he matter anyway? He didn't matter to his people…the people who actually counted. He didn't even know if his family was alive.

But at that moment, he _didn't_ _care_.

He was disowned for his beauty. Everyone was jealous of his hair, tail, brains, and body. But who could blame them? He was dazzling. Everyone wanted to be his mate. But that wasn't who John was. He wanted to be a healer and help his kind. But what did he get?

_Nothing_.

He got disowned by the jealous merpeople who wanted what he had. But he didn't argue. He thought that other clans' would agree to him.

But they didn't.

He was bound to a small cave without a family, job, hobby, or friend. The only thing he would do was lay low and swim along the sea bottom to the shore; the place merpeople were never to go to. It was in the rules for merpeople. But they didn't apply to John

Nothing did.

But that's when he met Sherlock. Beautiful, smart Sherlock, who took him in, no matter what he was.

John flinched out of thought. He had been lost in thought for a while, and judging on the look on Jim's face, he knew what John was thinking.

It was like he knew _everything_.

But he couldn't. How could he?

"Don't fret about it, merman. They are all dead. If you don't believe me, look on the shore. Their corpses washed up."

"Don't call me 'merman'," John snapped.

Jim put his hands up in defeat. "Then what shall I call you."

John smirked. "Call me John."

Before Jim could carry on, the heavy wooden door burst open. There, was a steamy, jaw clenched and tight-fisted Sherlock, ready to kill for his merman.

**Authors note~ **Hey there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the lateness of this, but my computer is practically dead! This is my friend's computer, so many thanks to her! Favorite, follow and review!

_Lemony_


	5. Mistakes

When Forbidden Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

_Before Jim could carry on, the heavy wooden door burst open. There, was a steamy, jaw clenched and tight-fisted Sherlock, ready to kill for his merman._

Jim physically paled; he didn't want to have to deal with Sherlock right now. Now he had finally laid his dark eyes on a MERMAN! Who would ever go back to a boring, cranky old human?

"Oh don't be jealous, Shirley. We both knew that I would return _someday_."

Sherlock flinched as Jim took a step closer to the tank, resting a hand on the glass with a '_tap'_.

"Someday I will come and collect what is mine. Someday I will have my own crew. Someday I will have my own merman. _Someday_."

Jim looked back at John and laughed softly.

"He looks so cute with his eyebrows furrowed like that."

Jim leaned back and blew an air kiss at John, who shrieked back in repulsion.

"John is mine. Go find your own merman," Sherlock shouted in anger.

The only response he got was a high pitched "No he's not".

And with that, Jim walked out of Sherlock's cabin and slammed the door behind him. Sherlock looked at John and smirked.

"You do look cute with your eyebrows furrowed."

John looked away to hide his blush.

X(0oOo0)X

Sherlock walked over to the deck of his ship. He called out to see where Lestrade went, but he just found the ship's cook.

"Ah, Ms. Hudson! Any idea where the rest of my crew is? I plan to sail out of this dump by tonight! Prepare us with anything you've got. I won't be eating with you and the crew. I have more important matters in my cabin."

Ms. Hudson looked startled.

"Goodness no! I haven't seen them since you ordered them to shoo off! Quite dreadful, that. Oh I do hope you find them soon. I'll just get that dinner ready." Ms. Hudson went to the kitchen and started to make ham and beans.

Sherlock looked over the horizon. The water had turned a ugly charcoal color. He wondered what dead things were in there to do such a thing… and if somehow it were is fault.

Sherlock climbed down the latter and cautiously walked across the blackening sand. He wondered what could have caused this to happen. Why was everything dying?

All it was was an earthquake…right?

Sherlock looked left and right. He didn't see any of his crew members anywhere! But when he saw Greg's friend, Molly Hooper, he ran towards her with a raised hand.

"Molly! Thank God I found someone. Where's the rest of the crew?"

Molly had tears rolling down her face. Sherlock instantly felt sorry for her.

"They went swimming, sir. I haven't seen them since."

**Authors Note -** Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me the happiest person in the world!


	6. Dealing with the Devil

When Forbidden Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

_They went swimming, sir. I haven't seen them since."_

Sherlock's blood froze.

'Say that again.'

Sherlock didn't want to n think about what had happen-…No, _might_ have happened to his crew. They were his family! Well, everyone except for Anderson. He could be planked for all Sherlock cared.

Molly's lip trembled slightly. Sherlock saw, so he pulled her into a tight embrace. HE knew what had happened to them. _He_ needed Molly to inform him.

Moriarty.

He must have taken his crew, it had to be him! Sherlock knew that Moriarty was trying to distract him from something… he just didn't understand why. But he knew now. He was too concerned for John, so he neglected his crew's safety. It was his fault that his crew got abducted.

Sherlock unwound his arms from Molly and stalked back to his ship, not knowing what will cross his path.

When Sherlock reached his ship, he instantly saw Moriarty. He was grinning like a wolf; Sherlock felt a slight tingle go down his spine as he walked forward, getting colder to Moriarty as he took every step.

"Shirley! It's about time you caught on, I mean, really? You took forever", Sherlock flinched as Moriarty held out the 'r'.

"What do you want from me?! Just give me my crew back, and you can have this stupid island!" Sherlock was starting to get agitated from the way Jim was smiling; it was like he already won.

"You know what I want. It's just a matter of how I will get him. Do I have to threaten you, or your whole crew? If you give him to me -"

"- You will never take John away from me! He is my -"

"- everything? Now you know how it feels to be cut off while you're in midsentence! Anyway, if you give him to me, your crew will be spared. If not, they will be tortured and made into hats."

Sherlock paled at those words; he knew that Jim was dead serious.

"Please Jim! Don't make me choose between my best friend, and possibly more, and my entire _loyal_ crew. They don't deserv -" He stopped as he saw something moving ahead of him, behind Moriarty.

Sherlock's heart stopped and he found it difficult to breath. He turned his head and looked at the moving objects.

John was in his tank being hauled to the other side of the island, where Jim must have had his boat ported. Sherlock was about to call out John's name when Jim cut him off.

"Don't even bother. He is sedated; it took my men a long time to get him to calm down. Poor Johnny boy," Moriarty sighed, "He really fell hard for the only living thing that accepted him for being himself. What will he say when he learns that the man he's learned to trust had betrayed him? He'll turn to me. Oh but don't worry, Shirley dear! I'll make him my everything. I'll make him my friend and companion to lean on. Because he is not like most mermen; he is special. And now, _he is mine_." Jim was about to trail his men when Sherlock caught his arm.

"But you never heard my choice," Sherlock desperately blurted. He needed a plan, and fast. He then thought about Mycroft, and what he might be able to do…

"Take me with you. You can have John, just take me with you! You can leave my crew on my boat. They are practically clueless without me! Besides, what did you do to Ms. Hudson, my cook? You better have left her alone."

Jim looked at him question, "You have a cook? Since when?! Well, the answer is no, my men haven't touched your prec… Whoops! Just kidding, she is tied up in your cabin."

Sherlock's left eye twitched uncontrollably. He felt this darkness slowly suffocate him as he learned that Jim's men were rough with her.

He will make them pay.

Make _him_ pay.

Jim, upon learning what Sherlock was thinking grinned.

"And yes, I will let your crew go as long as _you_ are my prisoner."

Jim signaled a couple of thugs.

"Hey! Get over here _now_ and tie him up," Jim pointed at Sherlock with a mad smirk on his face. Jim walked up closely to Sherlock before the men tied him up.

"I _win_."


	7. AN

**A/N**

**_Hello! I just thought that I should say that I'm going on vacation~! _**

**_Meaning (Sadly), I won't be able to update any of my stories because I have no idea if where I'm staying has Wi-Fi. But I promise that when I get back, I will update every story. _**

_Lemony Prescott_


	8. Alone with Thought

When Forbidden Worlds Collide

Chapter 7

_"Hey! Get over here__now__and tie him up," Jim pointed at Sherlock with a mad smirk on his face. Jim walked up closely to Sherlock before the men tied him up._

_"I __win__."_

When John woke up, he found himself in a large room. He was in his tank, but the room was different. John panicked, wanting to know what happened, and where he was.

Then it hit him.

He, John Hamish Watson, heir to the throne under the sea, healer to his people, was abducted by a crazy maniac who goes by the name 'Jim Moriarty'.

John swam around to see his boundaries and to attempt to get comfortable with his current surroundings. But deep down John knew that he would not feel 'at home' anytime soon, as long as he is with Jim. The merman doesn't even like Jim! He was a downright creep the moment John laid his beautiful blue eyes on him.

John was brought out of his thoughts by a door slamming on the wooden walls of the cabin. John risked a glance up, only to be welcomed by the sight of his kidnapper, Jim.

John snarled and barred his teeth, trying to act tough yet deep inside he felt like cringing away from the human.

"Ah, no need for that, Johnny boy. I do have your dear Shirley captive, along with you. So, if I were you, I would shut my peephole and look adorable. Because frankly, you are no threat to me. Oh Johnny, it's the other way around, isn't it?"

John closed his mouth and bowed his head in submission_. 'He has Sherlock! Stupid git had to come after me, didn't he? What is it with these 'people', _John questioned mentally.

"That's right John, your mine now. Sherlock may have saved his crew, but I have little use with a bunch of brainless donkeys anyway. I do, however, have Shirley's heart. You, John. _You_, of all creatures fascinates Sherlock. Why? I don't know yet, but I _will_ find out," Jim sneered at John before leaving the room.

John felt his heart clench as he balled his hands into tight fists and closed his watery eyes.

How did he end up here? If only he wasn't banished, if he were prince of the sea (like how he was supposed to be), he would have at least have died with the rest of the merpeople. But there he was, once a stray always a stray.

But when John met Sherlock, he felt happy, and he also felt like he had a true friend to count on. But now that one, small privilege was taken from him.

John was determined to be happy once more, and with his true captain at his side.

John swam to the bottom of his pool and sulked. He wished Sherlock was there to make him laugh and blush. He wished Sherlock was there to capture crabs and make snarky comments about John.

John just wished that he had his captain by his side. John felt his tears fall down his cheeks as he thought about Sherlock.

John would find him, and he will never let Sherlock go.

**Authors Note-** Hello! Thanks for reading! Reviews make me the happiest person in the world! *Wink Wink*


	9. Calling the Helpless

When Forbidden World Collide

Chapter 8

_John would find him, and he will never let Sherlock go._

Sherlock was pushed roughly into a small compartment under the ship. He wondered where Moriarty has locked up _his_ merman. Sherlock couldn't help but wonder why Jim would be so interested in John, but that didn't mean Sherlock didn't have his own theories.

Jim may want John because Sherlock wanted John. It would only make sense, because Jim has always wanted the power Sherlock had. He obviously achieved it, too.

Or maybe Jim just wants his own merman. But why would he take John? Was he really that lazy?

Apparently.

But what would happen if Sherlock found Jim his own merman, a more interesting one? Would Jim let them go? Sherlock would hope so, and he would hope Jim would give his a chance too, because Sherlock would do anything for the merman.

_His_ John.

X(0oOo0)X

John woke up to someone chanting his name.

His full _merman_ name.

John swam all the way to the bottom of the tank and listened.

There were a bunch of voices calling his name. It was almost like it was telepathy.

That's when John leaned against the glass in realization.

It was telepathy! His people can call to each other for help, or when they are in a time of catastrophe. His people were calling to him, an outcast, why would they call to him of all…

His family was dead, aren't they? John felt his heart drop to his stomach in hopelessness. Sure, they banished him for his beauty, but they were still his family.

When he lived in his small cave, he would dream about the time he would be accepted back into his kingdom, and his family and people would bow and apologize for their foolishness and jealousy. But he knew better than that, when merpeople got jealous, they would do a vile action and never look back.

John listened more intently on the mumbles. They were saying something, but John couldn't make it out.

John moved positions and sat up straighter. The voices were ever so slightly clearer. They were singing-

"Johnakae, not alone. Johnakae, not alone"

John felt his heart beat fastly in his chest. He wasn't the only merperson alive? There were others? How did they survive the earthquake, or the steaming waters? John wanted to know, but would he be able to make it?

The voices were fading as he slumped back against the cold glass.

John wanted to know so badly, but he didn't know if he could find out, let alone how. Besides, why would his people care to call him? Why don't they just call the next heir to the throne? Why must they call the outcast, who they exiled personally?

John jumped and swam to the top of the tank, poking his head out. He thought he had heard something different this time.

The merman listened closely, this time he heard his people yelling "Go forth and save us. Sacrifices will be made, but don't sacrifice what you can't remake."

John chuckled and shook his head. Merpeople are known for being overly dramatic with many states of affairs. But John knew better than to overlook them, for they are very wise and (somewhat) noble.

John tried to think of something he could do that was productive, but he was no Sherlock.

_Sherlock_.

John wanted to see Sherlock and talk to him. He would have to ask Jim.

John could already tell that _that_ would be a bad idea.

But he will do _anything_ for Sherlock.

**Author's Note- **Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this story so far, I promise it will get better soon! Please review!


	10. Twisted Nerves

When Forbidden World Collide

Chapter 9

_But he will do anything for Sherlock._

Jim Moriarty paced in his cabin with a wicked smile on his face as he waited for the arrival of the one, Sherlock Holmes. Jim knew what he was doing when it came to messing with the Holmes brothers. He was basically going to war with them over a simple merman. Sure, he was absolutely unique and most likely the last one of his kind, but Jim has seen plenty merpeople in his lifetime. Though, Jim would admit that he finds John strangely attractive and straight out beautiful. He had never seen a merman with the same colored tail as John. That striking golden tail and his ocean blue eyes… Jim just wanted to know everything about _John, _not merpeople.

He wanted to know John's past and he wanted to know it now. Why was John alone? How did Sherlock stumble upon John in the first place? How on earth does –

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

Jim stopped pacing and turned to the door, where Sherlock stood, along with two of Jim's thugs.

"Ah! My my Shirley! Must you look so mad? Just because you are on _my_ ship doesn't give you access to _my_ possessions. 'My possessions', as in Johnny boy."

Sherlock growled deep in his throat.

"John is not a possession! He is a living organism. You can't treat him like he is some rock to look at! Have you even bothered to feed him?"

To be honest, Jim hadn't really thought about it. In fact, he never recalled the responsibility of having a merman. But who would think of such a thing anyway? Just barely a week ago, Jim didn't think he would have a merman in his clutches. But John wasn't like most merpeople. Jim could tell by the way he held himself. He wasn't proud as most merpeople were. It was almost like he was ashamed of them. What did they do to him to feel that way? Jim wanted to know.

"How about I make you a deal, hmm? I'll give you your pet back if you find me a merman just like Johnny. Blue eyes and blond hair. Go! But know that if you don't give me what I want, then Johnny boy will be mine forever. Now, you will tell me everything about Johnny, and everything you have deduced. Don't even bother to try to lie to me, you should know better than to lie anyway."

Sherlock was hauled by the tugs to the deck. He was pushed off of the large ship and landed in the blackening sand. He then recovered from his now bruised knee and ruffled down his purple shirt, trying to get rid of the traces of sand and the black smudges. Sherlock looked around and found his crew, they were sitting among the sharp rocks. Upon seeing their captain, they whooped and waved at him, gesturing at him to join them. Sherlock didn't hold back his grin as he saw his old companions.

He rushed forwards and was caught in the strong embrace of his first mate, Lestrade.

"It's great to see you, Sherlock! We had no idea what to expect when you went aboard that horrid ship. We're glad you're ok!"

Sherlock pulled back out of the hug and nodded. "Thank you, Lestrade. But I'm afraid that we still have one crew member missing."

Sherlock looked around, expecting to find a couple of confused glances, but to his surprise, they all nodded and stared right back at Sherlock with determination burning in their eyes.

"Oh, I might have told the crew about that sassy merman. Where is he anyway? Is he on that…"

Realization hit Greg like a wave crashing on a sharp rock…

Wait… Sherlock turned and saw the one thing he was about to hunt for.

It was a blond merman with green-blue eyes. he had a army green tail and a very oh-so charming smile plastered on his lips as he puffed out his muscular chest.

"Hello there! I was just passing through, and I overheard a desperate convocation concerning Johnakae, an old friend of mine, and the prince of the sea."

Sherlock smirked and waved. "He goes by John."

**Authors Note~ **Hello! Thank you for reading! This story is coming to an end, but brace yourself! Will Jim really be willing to give up John like that? What will he do, and who would be willing to help? Get ready for the angst, my Lovely! Please leave me a review and tell me if you liked what you read!

_Lemony_


	11. Old Rivals

When Forbidden World Collide

Chapter 10

_Sherlock smirked and waved. "He goes by John."_

Jim Moriarty was lying by John's tank, drawing small patterns on the cool glass with his finger. He had been staring at John with amusement. John had been staring back at him with annoyance. Though, Jim found that cute. John had many perks. But what Jim loved the most about his Johnny is his attitude.

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm not all _that_ bad. We could do something fun! Like throwing someone off the plank, or… throwing someone off the plank."

John scrunched up his nose. Jim giggled, finding the movement unbelievably cute.

"Aw, come on Johnny! This is boring. Boooorrring! _Boring_. Boring! I wonder when Shirley-locks will return. Did you know he's hunting for a new merman? He probably found one and kept it, forgetting you. But I wouldn't forget you. I would cherish you!"

John's head snapped up at the sound of his Captain's name. As he listened to Jim's babbling, he paled at the newly found information.

How can Sherlock do that? Does he not know that merpeople were stubborn, rude, unloyal, charming, deceptive, and cruel? Would Sherlock actually be able to find a merperson? For all John knew, Merpeople were hiding from everything above the surface…right? What merperson would be out in the open?

Oh yeah, him.

John then wondered what would had happened if he just swam away from the strange human with beautiful eyes. He wondered if he would still be hiding in his small cave, isolated from the prying eyes of his kind. Would he still be considered an exile? And why would they call him for help? Do they know he's all locked up and kept secret from the outside world? John didn't know, but he wanted to. He also wanted to know how Sherlock was doing-

-And if he has found his merman.

X(0oOo0)X

Sherlock and Greg were sitting on a nearby rock, eyeing the large merman that was laying in the warm, blackening sand.

"So, you are willing to do this? I have yet to threaten you! Why would you _willingly_ give yourself up for a psychopath?!"

The blond merman gave the pirates a toothy grin.

"It's 'cause I know 'em. Jim freakin' Moriarty. I used to be his best friend, but then he left me. So, I chased after him till he would see me. When I was face to face with him, he shunned me and told me I was nothing but a "miserable being who nobody likes."

Sherlock's jaw dropped at the stunning new information. Could he possibly _trick_ Jim Moriarty?

He then looked to Greg and gave him a tight smile.

"Let's get moving; we should have John back in no time. Thank you…" Greg drifted off as he realized he didn't even know the poor sod's name.

"My name is Sebastian, yeah, I know. It's boring. And don't sweat, I want to do this."

"So be it. Let's leave, this rock is rather uncomfortable."

Sherlock and Greg walked along the seashore as Sebastian swam in the sickening waters. Sherlock hoped Jim would take Sebastian. Technically he wasn't breaking any of their rules. But how will Jim react to seeing Sebastian again? Will he want him back after what he said to him? Sherlock hoped so. Or else John might have to bear the consequence for the rest of his life.

Sherlock shuddered at the idea of John being in Jim's claws.

X(0oOo0)X

Jim stared at the silent merman across from him. 'Why is Johnny so boooring? He's even more boring than Sebby…' Jim lost his train of thought as he recalled his old friend.

He had tried to cut the merman out of his life because they were _perfect_ together. They had been friends when Jim first started to sail. He and Seb had something, but Jim ruined it with his stupid, useless sentiment.

He had fallen in love with a freaking merman.

He didn't know how to tell Sebby, so he rejected him at every twist and turn. He didn't think a merman was capable of such feelings till he met John. John obviously loves Sherlock, and vice versa.

Jim felt guilt fill his stomach as his heart dropped. How could he be so stupid? Why couldn't he just grow balls and own up to telling the merman about his true feelings?

Jim decided to get some answers from Johnny, who was lazily laying at the bottom of the tank, swinging his shiny, golden tail back and forth.

**Authors Note~ **Hello readers! I know, It's been a loong time! I've been so busy, but still- I know it's not an excuse. Three chapters left! Whew! But get ready for a boatload of angst! Because it's coming soon! I promise to update soon! Remember to leave me a review! Please?

xx

_Lemony_


End file.
